


After Earth X

by EvilSlicey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't tell Curtis, First Time, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: When the battle against the Earth X Nazis came to end two heroes slipped away





	After Earth X

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare pair for you.

                Rene watched with interest as he watched the man of steel punch another Nazi in the face. The soldier was knocked out from the force and there was a pause in the action. The rest of the heroes were finishing the cleanup, collecting the soldiers to send them off to some interdimensional jail. At least the ones still alive.

                Has he watch the shiny metal of the man’s skin raise and fall as he fought to catch his breath Rene felt his stomach tighten in a familiar way. He gulped, trying to shake the feeling of want for the man.

                “Should we go help with clean up?” Nate asked as he flexed the muscles of his arms and took another deep breath.

                “I think the speedy guys and the alien in a skirt will be able to get most of them, the seem to be almost done already.” Rene replied lifting his mask to wipe some sweat from his brow for a second knowing there was no one but other heroes to see his face.

                “What should we do then?” Nate said with a smart grin.

                “Think there is any booze back at STAR labs?” Rene asked hoping his smirk could be heard.

                “If they don’t, we can get some.” Nate replied, his skin slipping back in to pink smooth flesh.

                “I brought my bike.” Rene grabbed the other man’s arm to drag him were his bike was parked.

                “Should we tell someone?” Nate asked not even fighting the slight pull.

                “We’ll text them. Besides my back is killing me from one of those falls.”

                “You ok man?” Nate sounded concerned and Rene could feel the other man’s hands prod the back of his suit through the Kevlar armor. He knew he was blushing and even shivered at the soft and gentle feeling of concern.

                “Yeah I just need to lay down for a bit. Maybe get a back rub later.” Rene pulled back some bushes to reveal his bike.

                “Well I can help with that.” Nate said, his face showing off a dazzling smile under his wide happy eyes.

                “What ever you say man.” Rene replied with a shake of his head. He handed the other hero his extra helmet.

                “You realize my skin becomes steel, right?” Nate asked as he dutifully strapped on the helmet.

                “Just humor me, I don’t want to deal with a depressed Ray Palmer or even more pissed of Mick Rory or Sara Lance because your head got caved in because some random Nazi ass hole took a pop shot at us while we drive away.” Rene climbed on the back of the motorcycle and had to catch his breath as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist behind.

                “Awwww, didn’t know you cared.” Nate purred, and he held on tightly, draping himself like a second skin over the other hero’s back.

                “Of course, I care. We’re on the same side.” Rene retorted as the bike rumbled as he started it up. Nate chuckled behind him, almost directly in his ear, and Rene’s pants were suddenly too tight for him to think about anything but getting back to the lab and that drink.

                And maybe ducking into an unused room to deal with the tightness problem

***

                If you asked Rene later how they wound up where they were, he couldn’t. It made no sense to him, and screamed adrenaline and bad decisions.

                Nate had him pinned against the counter in the kitchen, lips locked on his like he was going to die without his taste. Rene moaned as the other man’s tongue swept around his mouth, exploring all corners with gusto. The Wild Dog mask lay abandoned on the floor near a small

                Nate’s hands were moving up and down his chest, searching for something to hold on his smooth suit surface. Eventually Rene could only growl slight and push the other man away to start pulling the suit off. Nate chuckled when he saw what he was doing and moved to follow suit.

                “This is probably a bad idea.” Rene stated as the top of his suit fell down to his waist.

                “The worse.” Nate replied with his customary cheesy smile. His breast plate fell to the ground and his hands returned to feel up along Rene’s ribs. His lips came down Rene’s neck resulting him letting out a loud vibrating groan.

                “I don’t… don’t usually…” Rene gasped out unable to finish the thought as his nerve ending shorted out under the sensation of Nate’s mouth and touch.

                “Make out with another hero at random after spending the better part of 2 days fighting dimension hopping Nazi’s?” Nate asked as he relinquished the neck beneath his mouth, only to pepper soft kisses and light licks along the skin. Rene shivered again and moved his hands through the other man’s hair.

                “Yes that. Also, with you know…” Rene groaned and place a kiss along the other man’s temple relishing the feel of the warm skin beneath his hands.

                “Another dude?” Nate chuckled, moving up to kiss Rene on the lips again while his hands moved to push the vigilante’s suit down off his hips.

                “Don’t tell Curtis, I’ll never live this down.” Rene whispered into other’ man’s mouth as he scrambled to pull off his suit with Nate’s help.

                “Don’t kiss and tell, got it. Don’t tell Amaya either.” Nate smiled his hand grabbed and started stroking up and down his weeping cock. Rene let out a pained groan at the contact and found himself digging his fingers into the other man’s biceps. The sensation was so good it took him a minute to register the words out of the other man’s mouth.

                “Amaya?” He asked a bit hazy and wanting to get back to the kissing and the touching parts.

                “Ex. Fellow Legends. Guardian of an ancient village who has to eventually return to 1942.” Nate supplied as he planted one more kiss on Rene’s mouth before dropping to his knees.

                “Woah what are you doing?” Rene asked surprised by the sudden change in skin to skin touch and lost of the other man’s lips.

                “I’m going to give you a blow job.” Nate said before he licked a long strip along the underside of the other man’s cock. Rene moaned loudly and dug his fingers back further into Nate’s hair, feeling the strands tangle around them as the pomade greased up his fingers.

                “Oh… OK, I can handle that. That, that sounds do able.” 

                “That’s the idea.” Nate murmured before he took the head of Rene’s cock into his mouth. Rene’s head fell back against the upper cabinets as he groaned at the sensation. Nate chuckled and swirled his tongue along that head like it was the best piece of candy in the whole damn shop.

                Rene liked that tongue. That tongue was a very talented and good tongue, that seemed hell bent on turning his insides into jelly. Rene could get use to that tongue. He had thought it was nice in his mouth, but here… here he could feel his toe curling and his spine loosening.

                “Fuck Nate.” Rene groan and pulled softly on the hair in his hands. Nate smiled and moved to take in more of the warm erection in front of him his tongue still moving slowly over the skin. Rene moaned as Nate started to lightly apply suction.

                Rene got lost in the sensation of Nate’s mouth as he moved in a steady pace working back and forth along his cock. He could hear his voice lost in a constant stream of moans and cries of Nate’s name and occasional praise. He found himself petting the fully messed up hair under his hands not allowing himself to feel even an once of pity for the man filling his body with pleasure.

                After a few minutes of dedicated ministration Rene gasped in surprise as he felt the man between his legs shallow him down to the root. He watched with wide eyes as the other man hollowed his checks and swallowed around him with determination. Rene whined and felt his hips thrusting into the waiting warmth. Nate didn’t seem to mind, just continuing to shallow around the demanding length.

                Nate’s head bobbed in time with Rene’s shallow thrusts as Rene panted and groaned in pleasure. Rene felt one of Nate’s hand leave his hips to slide into his own pants. Rene realized the other man was rubbing himself to the sensation of blowing him and couldn’t hold it back any more.

                Rene tugged on Nate’s hairs insistently and groaned a loud “Nate, I…” before feeling him self release down the back of the waiting throat of Nate. He groaned again seeing and feeling Nate’s throat contract around him as he swallowed everything he was given.

                Rene panted as he enjoyed the pleasant glow of his orgasm as he watched Nate through his half-lidded eyes as he gasped as he finished himself off. Rene gulped seeing the slightly damp spot spread over the other man’s pants. Nate panted and leaned against Rene’s hip as he enjoyed his own orgasm.

                “Maybe we should have done this some place we could have been naked. And lay down.” Rene finally broke the silence, feeling his heartbeat slow down a bit.

                “If we go clean up in Barry’s ‘post Flash’ shower we could camp out in one of the old offices. There are cots set up in some of them.” Nate offered leaning back on his knees.

                “Cots? A cot could be nice.” Rene moaned feeling himself turn to jello.

                “Also, everyone else should be heading back before long. Back here that is.” Nate finally climbed back up to his feet and pulling on Rene’s hips so he would slide off counter.

                Rene looked down at himself, naked, a few hickeys blossoming on his neck and his now softened cock covered in drying saliva and cum. He had to admit that he was not in a state to be seen by his friends and colleagues. He was pretty sure Curtis would be insulted that Rene had sex with a man who wasn’t him as well. Unfortunately, his legs didn’t enjoy the prospect of moving at the moment.

                Rene stumbled and feel against Nate’s bare chest. The other man chuckled and steeled up to gather him in his arms.  Rene considered protesting as he leaned in to the cool metal that took place of the man’s skin, but he realized the he was too tired and sore to even want to fake it let alone try. Nate even stopped to scoop up their costumes before the left room.

                “Hey, how’s your back doing? I kind of forgot to ask.” Nate asked after a few minutes of walking through the empty halls of the building.

                “Feels like crap. I just want to nap though.” Rene murmured as he felt himself fall a bit more asleep.

                “We’ll get you checked out after the nap. Maybe I can give you a backrub later.”

                “I like backrubs.” Rene felt himself slump more again Nate’s arm and chest.

                “Backrubs then.” Nate kissed the top of Rene’s head once he found a room with some cots set up in. He moved to lay Rene down on the first one he saw. Rene wrapped his arms tighter around Nate’s neck and pulled him down with him.

                “Don’t go.” Rene whined. He didn’t want to nap alone.

                “OK.” Nate desteeled and moved away long enough to shuck his clammy pants off.

                “Weren’t we supposed to take a shower?” Rene asked with his eyes closed as Nate cuddled against with an arm over his waist.

                “Later, don’t want you to drown.” Nate whispered in his ear.

                “I hope they got all the Nazis.” Rene whispered back melting into the other man’s body warmth.

                “I’m sure we can trust the Flash, the Green Arrow and Supergirl to clean up the all the racist bigots.” Nate reassured. “Now sleep.”

                “Yes, sleep. I like sleep.” Rene murmured as he drifted away. The last thought in his head was that Nate smelled like a metal foundry and honey which was smoothing. He almost smelled like a bakery in the Glades.


End file.
